tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
October 2015 TP Meeting
October TP Meeting As logged by Typhoon - Thursday, October 01, 2015, 7:02 PM Meeting Room :Welcome to TFU's Meeting Room! This is a place for MUXwide meetings, discussions where paging each other would be impractical, and just about any other kind of meeting that can be carried out in public where it won't matter if someone else wanders in. Your Moderator: Typhoon Agenda set to: October TP Meeting Current agenda: October TP Meeting Scourge enters from the Welcome Room. Scourge has arrived. Typhoon waves! Scourge says, "whee" Typhoon says, "You and I will decide the fate of the MUX, Scourge!" Scourge says, "lerl" Starscream enters from the Welcome Room. Starscream has arrived. Typhoon cheers! Nebula enters from the Welcome Room. Nebula has arrived. Typhoon waves Scourge says, "Yay Nebula yay SS" Nebula yaaaaaaaaaaawns. Scourge peek into Nebula's mouf. Typhoon waits 4 minutes for anyone else. =) Starscream says, "NO! YOU GO NOW! :P" Typhoon chuckles, and actually has no problem with that. Don't want the meeting to last four hour. ;) Typhoon says, "OK! So... who has ideas for October? ;)" Starscream says, "You'll have to do something halloweenesque. It's tradition." Scourge says, "yus!" Typhoon nods. "Imager might have that covered with the creepiness of Silent Grill. Sadly, he can't make it tonight to talk about it." Starscream says, "Oh good. Because "A Nightmare on Bot Street" is a bit of a stretch." Typhoon grins. "We're trying to avoid zombies again, unless you count the massive, possibly undead Metrotitan in Silent Grill." =) Starscream says, "LOL. It has nothing to do with Zombies." Spike enters from the Welcome Room. Spike has arrived. Typhoon waves to Spike. Spike waves Typhoon says, "Another tradition involves alternate universes. The walls between universes are thin this time of year, and there's opportunity for invaders from (or scenes in) the Shattered Glass universe, or one of our other alternate universes, where the Joes/Cobra/Cons/Bots reign supreme, should anyone have interest in such a thing." Scourge says, "ooooh" Typhoon has a SG-invades-the-main-universe scene he never got to run... and there are ongoing plots in all of the four faction universes. =) Typhoon says, "Also, we hope to wrap up the Jetfire plot this month. Spike, any upcoming days free we could try to schedule it?" Starscream says, "YUS" Spike says, "You're going to hate me, but I'll throw out my usual - this coming Sunday, Monday, kinda late on Wednesday (9 p.m. EST) - and 'off and on' next Friday" Typhoon says, "How about Monday, then? Screamer, are you free then? I can email Elita One..." Starscream says, "Monday evening is fine. I'm off Mondays." Starscream says, "Monday is my sunday" Scourge says, "Prolly works for me." Spike says, "Cool - thanks - everyone" Starscream says, "I've officially renamed the TP, BTW. It is "A Little Song. A Little Dance. ... ... Jetfire's Head on a Lance."" Typhoon LOL Typhoon says, "7ish start time OK for everyone?" Spike leers at Starscream. Starscream says, "est?" Typhoon says, "Yes. Sorry." Starscream says, "Et tu, Spike'?" Starscream says, "Yeah. That's fine" Spike says, "8 PM EST for me - sorry - but defeinitely start without me." Starscream says, "That works too. That's not too late." Spike says, "Just say Jets sits emotionlessly - since that's pretty much what he does anyway" Starscream says, "He didn't get the spider-monkey I sent him? I swore that'd make him smile." Typhoon LOL. "OK. Knwoing TPs, if we shoot for 7 we'll still be herding cats by 8. ;)" Starscream says, "Sounds about right" Typhoon says, "Tho I have setposes set up, etc, to get things moving faster than normal. =)" Spike lols - 3 poses in! woo! (j/k - you guys rock) Typhoon grins. "Sounds about right." =D Scourge meows. Starscream says, "And even though I was joking...a plan did formulate in my mind. I have a halloweenesque idea...but don't want to overdo it. It also lends itself to several small, even personal scenes rather than one giant big one." Typhoon says, "Oh, cool. I have to leave soon, but I'm definitely interested. =)" Spike says, "go on..." Starscream says, "I won't give all the details here...I'll do that on admin chan cause it'd ruin it. But it's basically this(PREPARE. THE SPAM SCYTHE COMETH)" Typhoon has to idle because RL, but will leave this open to see what I miss. Feel free to continue the meeting w/o me. =) Starscream says, "A Nightmare on Bot Street: Mechs begin dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. This is where I can't get to detailed, but there is a non-mystical scientific explanation. There is...we'll call it "an entity" that's very upset with the Cybertronian race. It is able to enter their cerebral core while they recharge and invade their dreams (Question: Do Cybertronians dream of Mecha-Sheep?)...if you are injured in the dream...you're injured for real. If you die in the dream...you die for real. Lends itself to some small personal scenes...1 or 2 people in a dream fighting to survive...etc. (The technical details on admin)" Spike says, "he he :) I like!"" Starscream says, "And the entity...he's not nice. It plays on your worst fears and would challenge players to overcome them." Starscream even has a sample pose from him that's kinda funny but creepy. LOL Scourge says, "oh?" The entity laughs as he is stabbed through the chest. He reaches up a clawed hand and pulls the weapon out, waving it over the wound which just disappears. "Stupid runt. You can't kill me. I'm already dead. " it laughs a cruel and dark laugh before raising both arms. "But they tried! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh how they tried." he holds up his non-clawed hand and holds out his thumb. "They tried burying me...." he cuts off his thumb with the claw and energon squirts out. He tsk tsk tsks "NOPE!" He holds up his index finger, "They tried symbols from both Primus and Unicron...." he slices off the index finger and licks the stub. "NOPE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He holds up his middle finger and wiggles it around, "But this?" he looks to it and cackles, "This is my favorite....they even tried energon from the well of Primus from the core..." he slices that finger off and then waves his hand...all the fingers are back. "BUT I JUST KEEP ON TICKIN! Now...little piggy. Do you know how long it takes for the cerebro core to shut down after the energon pump is destroyed? 4 minutes. That gives us...." he feigns looking at a watch, "4 minutes of PLAY TIME!" Starscream says, "I'm a sick sick man. :P" Spike says, "awesome :) Actually, for fear that they were taking the movies away, I just watched Nightmoare on Elm St. last night - so it's fresh in my mind" Scourge grins Starscream says, "They haven't announced a Platinum Dunes sequel yet. I didn't mind the PD reboot...but it still wasn't the same without Englund" Starscream says, "And that...is my idea." Nemesis enters from the Welcome Room. Nemesis stalks quietly into the area. Nemesis has arrived. Starscream says, "Anyone else have any ideas while Ty idles? I love giving him a crap load to read as punishment for his many crimes." Nemesis does, admittedly, need to do something about a little plot-like blurb I put in the news months ago, but haven't done anything with since. Starscream says, "Then you must go forth young man." Scourge snuggle Nemesis Nemesis wishes I were still young. :P Starscream says, "Just go with it." Nemesis says, "Chronologically speaking, that is. I can still act younger than I really am, thankfully." Starscream says, "Well...if no one has anything else? The delousing shall begin. I have brought the powdered sugar. Scourge...spray nemesis down with the warm chocolate." Nemesis says, "Dammit, I KNEW I should have sprung for that rebuild to have a dragon altmode. :P" Starscream says, "Sorry dude. Delousing. Standard procedure." Starscream says, "It works better if after you are covered in the powdered sugar you keep your dignity by simply saying "It's delicious."" Scourge sprays Starscream throws powdered sugar. Scourge has a 3 hour delay on that because west coast Starscream says, "Fun fun fun" Starscream says, "Guess that's it for the meeting."